


Wango Tango

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: “You’ve heard the rumors?” Billy asks before Tommy even opens his eyes to stare at the other boy again.Tommy licks his lips. “That you’re the reason Steve’s walking around looking like he got into a ring with fucking Muhammad Ali? Yeah.” He says. “Or, that you sucked off Craig Jones under the bleachers?”





	Wango Tango

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

Tommy’s got Ted Nugent playing off of his dad’s stereo in the basement when his mom lets Billy Hargrove down the steps. In another room, one with a doorway though no door and where the plush carpeting that Tommy helped his dad put in two years ago ends, the washing machine is banging against the cement floor because the ground it sits on is uneven.

He’s in a pair of old shorts that he’s too big for, they squeeze uncomfortably tight around his thighs though they still have enough room around his waist so his dick isn’t being strangled. Hargrove looks like he should be the centerfold in a magazine.

If Hargrove was a girl, but Hargrove could probably pull it off if it wasn’t for the shape of his jaw and his fucking muscles.

“Man, you’re high as fuck, aren’t you?” Billy asks, grinning and showing off too-perfect teeth. He tugs off his jacket, brown leather and a little aged, then drapes it over the back of a rocking chair. He walks past that chair, though, and instead plops down next to Tommy’s feet at the end of the couch.

“Just a little.” Tommy admits. “Carol gave me some Valium she stole from her mom. Uh, you want some?” He offers, gesturing slow over to the closed tin lunchbox he has sitting on the glass coffee table.

Billy shakes his head. “I’m good.” He says. “I smoked a little before I came over, anyways. Maybe when the buzz fades.”

Ted Nugent’s voice is rambling out of the stereo when Tommy lays his head back against the armrest. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down his heart. He doesn’t even know why it’s beating so fast. He’s just trying to think a little more calmly, when he feels a hand brush against his ankle.

“You’ve heard the rumors?” Billy asks before Tommy even opens his eyes to stare at the other boy again.

Tommy licks his lips. “That you’re the reason Steve’s walking around looking like he got into a ring with fucking Muhammad Ali? Yeah.” He says. “Or, that you sucked off Craig Jones under the bleachers?”

After a while, a total of probably four seconds, Billy says, “Both.”

“Well, I’ve heard them. Obviously.” Tommy pinches at the fabric of his shorts and pulls. “I don’t believe it.”

“That I beat up Harrington or that I’m a fag?” Billy presses his fingers against Tommy’s skin.

“Both of ‘em are true, I bet.” Tommy says. “You didn’t even get hard when Carol was tongue-kissing Tina at her last party.”

“Maybe it just wasn’t hot.” Billy says, then snorts. “Shit, yeah, okay. I get it.” He lets go of Tommy’s leg and leans away. He sighs hard through his nose.

Tommy laughs. “Man, you could have just fucking told me-“

“-that I’m a fag?” Billy asks. “Jesus, I’ve barely even known you for, what? Not even a full month.”

“You can trust me.” Tommy kicks against Billy’s side. “Fuck. I knew, anyways. I wasn’t that drunk on Halloween.”

“I’ve treated you like shit.” Billy says, adjusting himself and turning around just a little, just enough.

“Man, you treat everyone you like, like shit.” Tommy says, big toe rubbing against Billy’s hard stomach now. “You kiss Harrington, too?”

“No. Just punched him a few times.” Billy grabs Tommy’s foot and pushes it away. He moves again, this time knocking Tommy’s leg off of the couch to wedge himself in a little closer. Billy’s knee presses into the cushion right by Tommy’s inner thigh, then Billy’s hand presses against the armrest to the right of Tommy’s head.

“You wanna kiss him?” Tommy asks.

“He’s got a nice face.” Billy says.

Tommy licks his lips, again. Debates asking the next question he’s got rolling around in his head, when Billy’s pressing down then down even more until their mouths are pressing against each other.

It’s pretty much exactly alike to kissing a girl. Billy moans against Tommy’s tongue and lets him in, like Carol does. Only, when Billy’s chest pushes against Tommy’s, there’s no softness to grab. There’s hard muscle and pebbled nipples that must be poking through the thin fabric of Billy’s shirt because when Tommy’s hand slides to grope at flatness, his nails scratch against one.

Billy whimpers into Tommy’s mouth and pulls away. “That hurt.” He says, like his cheeks aren’t flushed.

“You’re easy.” Tommy says.

“Yeah.” Billy agrees, then drops right back down again.

Billy ends up on Tommy’s lap, his hands tangled up into Tommy’s hair, and his ass grinding against Tommy’s dick. When Tommy goes to grab at it, it’s almost too muscular to really get a good handful of. Still, it feels nice against his dick, so it’s not like he’s going to complain.

“Wanna suck me off?” Tommy asks, breathing it out into Billy’s mouth as soon as he can manage to pull his tongue out without Billy trying to suck it back in.

“More.” Billy says. “Craig was a pussy.” He tugs at Tommy’s scalp with the grip he’s got in Tommy’s hair. “Couldn’t even fuck my throat right. And he has a dick like a fucking baby doll.”

Tommy laughs. “Get on the floor, then.”

Billy doesn’t need to be told twice. He on the floor, knees pressing into the carpet, looking at Tommy while he sits up. Stations his feet on either side of Billy, lifts up his hips enough to tug down his shorts.

“Do I need to cut them off?” Billy asks.

“Shut the fuck up.” Tommy says and finally gets them down to his ankles, pushing himself to the edge of the couch. He grabs his dick and guides the tip to nudge against Billy’s cheek. “Get the fuck going.”

Billy opens his mouth and swallows him down like he’s an expert. Tommy’s dick sinks into his mouth and directly to the entrance of his throat. He pushes himself forward at the same time when Tommy thrusts in. Billy gags, but his eyes roll up and stares at Tommy like he’s a fucking god.

Carol doesn’t let Tommy thrust into her mouth. She holds him down. The one time that he did, when it was feeling really, really good and he couldn’t even help himself, she pulled off and punched him. The punch didn’t really hurt, but that wasn’t really the point at the time. He had to finish himself off.

Billy gags and tries to moan when Tommy pushes down.

He’s never actually felt someone’s throat give, like this. It has to hurt. Billy doesn’t seem to be in pain, even though his eyes are watering up. Snot’s beginning to run clear out of his nose, too. Still, Billy keeps on pushing himself forward and Tommy helps him to the goal.

Tommy holds Billy’s mouth near to the skin at the base of his dick, feeling drool run down to dribble over his balls, until Billy looks like he’s going to pass out.

When Tommy pulls out, trying to give Billy the ability to breathe, Billy barely takes a second before he hisses out an insult.

“Pussy,” Billy begins. Tommy cuts him off, quick, shoving inside.

“Should’ve been born a girl.” Tommy says. He brings himself a little more to the edge of the couch, until his ass is nearly falling off. Holds onto Billy’s head tight, fingers tangled up into Billy’s hair, and starts to force Billy’s head to move.

There’s no skill, barely any rhythm, but it’s still basically the best blowjob Tommy’s ever gotten. Billy’s drooling and moaning all over his dick like he’s actually getting pleasure from this.

When Tommy comes down Billy’s throat, he wonders how much cum Billy’s gotten into his stomach.

“Good thing you can’t get pregnant.” Tommy tells Billy as he pulls the other boy’s mouth off of his dick. “Bet you’d be popping them out by now.”

“Can’t,” Billy’s breathing hard, wiping spit and snot off of his face. “Can’t get pregnant, by sucking guys off.”

Tommy’s a little amazed there’s not even any cum that came back up. “If you had a cunt instead of a cock, bet you’d be spreading your legs without anyone even asking.” He says.

“Who says I’m not, like this?” Billy asks, laughing as he stands up slow. His knees are shaking, but this is Billy Hargrove. He plays it off. If Tommy wasn’t somehow paying attention like he didn’t have the best fucking orgasm like, ever, and isn’t already being dragged down by fatigue, he wouldn’t have noticed anything.

“Take a fucking Valium.” Tommy says.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the opinion there should be more Billy/Tommy so


End file.
